So She Dances
by Trinityangel
Summary: Gil Grissom decided there was just something about the way Sara Sidle moved through the lab. GSR. Fluff ahead. Happens at the same time as Way To Go.


-1So She Dances

By: Trinity Angel

Rating: G

_So she dances, in and out of the crowd like a glance  
__This romance is, from a far, calling me silently…  
__I can't keep on watching forever,  
__I'd give up this view just to tell her…_

Gilbert Grissom had always had an appreciation for the arts. Whether it was in the form of a perfectly composed orchestral piece, an amazingly executed opera, or a flawlessly cast play, it moved him all the same. The feeling started somewhere deep in his chest, and radiated outwards, stimulating his nervous system until his fingers were clenched and his heart was palpating within his chest. A chill would move up each and every nerve in his spine until finally, the breath he had been unconsciously retaining, slipped past his parted lips in a contented sigh. Then he would begin to dissect each and every measure, line and act, searching for the exact stimuli that sent him spiraling into a moment of ecstasy.

There was, however, one piece of art that he had yet to attain an understanding of, and her name was Sara Sidle. He wasn't sure when he noticed it first, but somewhere thought the years that he'd worked with her here in Las Vegas, he'd noticed that Sara didn't just move through the lab: she danced. He couldn't explain it in words, or even in signs, he just couldn't explain it, but he noticed it. Her movements were like a flawlessly executed waltz through the cold sterile interior of their work place. From his office, if he was lucky, he would catch just the final step, or the first depending on where she was going. If it wasn't from his office, then it was through the glass that led into the different components of the lab. It didn't matter which one, all that mattered was that through the protective layer of that clear, cold surface, he could see her as she moved from station to station.

At first he wasn't sure what to call it. Was it truly dancing? He'd paused one day to watch a bit more closely, and then he was certain: it was dancing at its finest. The woman that had appeared at first glance so awkward, moved with a grace that spoke bounds of just who she was on the inside. Dancing is about all about balance. Balancing technique with artistry, each inch of the body against the constant pull of gravity and yet at the same time moving in a way that was as effortless as breathing. Sara had it down to perfection. Balancing the battered soul with that warm smile, the defensive wall around her with the chinks in her armor, the ability to care with the need to be cared for.

He still didn't know how she did it, and perhaps…perhaps that is what made it all the more fascinating…

Although he didn't know when he first noticed it, he could clearly remember when he first appreciated it. Hidden by the large storage closet, he'd heard someone moving within the lab and one glance at the overhead clock said that no one would be here this late, save for Sara. Peering into the reflection offered freely from the glass wall before her, his breath caught in his throat.

With the back of her slender fingers, she brushed the limp brown strands of hair from her face, tucking them securely behind her ear before she started. Lifting her lowered chin slowly, she'd looked through the window, the long, elegant curve of her neck bare for the world to see, but he was sure that none saw it quite as he did. As she pulled in a deep breath, her arms stirred from her sides, moving toward the heavens above. She moved so fluidly, so gently and with such perfect balance…The light from the hallway caught the pale skin of her hands, making them appear to be made from the finest alabaster. Even her shadow splayed against the floor could only desperately attempt to mimic the grace that exuded from her every movement.

And so it began.

In and out she moved, through the stainless steel desks and million dollar pieces of equipment with such an ease that it stole the breath from his chest. One step forward, two steps back, a gentle sway of her hips to the left, a shift of her shoulders to the right all for the unsuspecting audience through the glass, and him of course. He couldn't have asked for a better view. Carried by the euphoric sensations, his own feet started to move forward, pulling him from the spot he had assumed he was rooted too.

The sound of his foot accidentally hitting a stool brought both him, and her performance to an abrupt halt. The spell was broken.

"Griss?" Her head snapped over her shoulder, his name containing the same questioning curiosity that was written on her face. At his silence she pressed on. "Did you need something?"

Gil shook his head a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. "Just admiring your technique."

Apparently, all of the spell had not worn off and it caught him unawares. With a few words mumbled about nothing in particular, he turned around and made a hasty retreat, not sparing her a single glance. Had he, however, afforded her just a single glance, he may have caught her soft smile and in that moment, perhaps a connection may have been made…but he didn't.

The spell had been broken, but not forgotten.

Although he never made the mistake of being caught in her unconscious grasp again and pointedly avoided her for the rest of that day, he would still glance up from time to time, day to day, as she moved by his office window. Her gentle movements to the time of his heart calling to him, but he never moved. There was too much to lose. Where would he even start? If he made one false move he could lose everything, the chance to watch her graceful dance, the perfect view that his lack of advancement allowed.

He couldn't keep watching forever though…There had been too many moments in his lifetime wasted and recent events reminded him that forever really didn't equal an eternity. The loneliness was becoming unbearable, and if he read her dance correctly, than it wasn't unbearable for just him either…Each glance, sway, smile, step that she spared him spoke bounds.

She was so perfectly flawed, but the way that she moved made it feel as though she were moving through the constellations instead of his lab, and his heart. Had she always been so out of reach or had he just never bothered to reach out?

Carried by the memory of the unforgettable spell that came with her waltz, Gil stood and made his way out of his box toward the stage: her stage. He reached her just as she took her final steps, each movement still to the rhythm of his heartbeat. A heartbeat that was growing more and more irregular by the second, yet she followed the change in time with movements that were so perfect they could have been divine. Before he could startle her from her routine, he paused marveling at the sensations that assaulted his body. How could he have been the only one to see this? Had she been moving all along for him?

It started then, with that oh so familiar feeling in his chest moving toward his heart, sending a tingling feeling through each and everyone of his limbs to the tips of his fingers and toes until they were curled tightly. Shivers ran straight up his spine and finally he sighed softly, but this time, there were words attached. Or rather, one word in particular. One that made even his voice sound like the most heavenly song.

"Sara…"

The object of his attention turned, gave a fleeting smile before ending her performance with a bow over the tabletop.

"Hey, I'll be out of your way in a just a second here. Trying to finish up."

"I was wondering…I don't mean, but if you'd like…" He paused. After years of watching, the gears necessary to move had grown dusty and he fumbled for a moment.

Tilting her head to the side, Sara frowned slightly. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have breakfast? With me?"

The silence made the space between them feel miles wide and his heart stopped. Sara blinked once, then twice, staring at him as though he had spoken in a foreign language. Had the loss of his view been for naught? And then she replied, the melody of her voice sweet enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Yes."

He could have grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance then and there, but he let his slow, unsteady smile speak for itself.

As he later pulled her into a slow, lazy waltz in the warmth of the morning's sun, he knew…

Giving up that view had been the best move of his life.

_So she dances, in and out of the crowd like a glance,  
__This romance is, from a far, calling me silently…  
__I can't keep on watching forever,  
__And I've given up this view just to tell her…._

**AN**: Yeah, this may have been a little ooc, but what can I say? I still have a taste for fluff. Besides, Christmas time always makes me a bit more fluffy than usual. The song was 'So She Dances' by Josh Groban and written by Adam Crossley (you can hear his version on myspace). Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
